Broken
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Iris sufre, a Iris le duele lo que pasó, pero a pesar de ello no entiende cómo es posible que ella siga amándolo. Iris/Jasper.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Universal Studios (creo).**

**Nunca pensé que podría atreverme a escribir algo sobre este fandom, pero mientras pensaba acerca de qué podría escribir, esto vino a mi mente.**

**Sinceramente amo esta película, y aunque amo al personaje de Iris, mi pareja preferida es la de Amanda/Graham. Algún día escribiré de ellos. Por ahora, les dejo este pequeño one shot.**

* * *

_**Broken**_

* * *

Iris nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse de esa manera, tan amada, tan segura. ¡Casi podía sentirse flotar en las nubes!

La sonrisa, esa que _él_ siempre decía que la hacía aún más bella, no abandonaba su rostro. ¿Por qué dejarla, si era la muestra de lo feliz que era a su lado? No creía que hubiera en todo Reino Unido una mujer que se sintiera de la forma en la que ella lo hacía.

Era su propio cuento de hadas.

Ese día todo le había ido de perlas, y se le ocurrió que podría sorprenderlo preparando una noche especial en el departamento que él aún no se animaba a dejar, a pesar de que se quedaba en él apenas un día a la semana; prácticamente vivía con Iris en la pequeña casita de ella.

Iris fue a una tienda que le quedaba de camino de la oficina, y compró velas aromáticas, aceites para la bañera y comida italiana, la favorita de _él_. Aprovechó también para comprarse un juego de ropa interior que estaría segura que le encantaría puesto —e incluso más sin él.

Cuando por fin llegó al edificio de departamentos, saludó a William, el portero, quien al verla tan feliz, prefirió omitir cierto detalle, y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que sus ojos no compartían. William sabía algo, pero Iris no pudo imaginárselo siquiera.

Con las llaves que _él_ había dejado en su casa, Iris abrió la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina a dejar la comida.

Sin embargo, se extrañó de escuchar ruidos y ver la luz de la habitación encendida, puesto que se suponía que _él _llegaría en una hora, así que un poco asustada y con mucho cuidado fue a asomarse.

Y entonces sucedió.

Jasper estaba en la cama, pero no enfermo ni esperándola. Estaba muy ocupado en sus asuntos con una chica a la que Iris le pareció reconocer del departamento de Política, aunque no estaba segura.

Iris no supo qué hacer. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, en shock, hasta que Jasper la vio y de inmediato se cubrió a él y a la chica con la sábana que estaba hecha nudo en el suelo.

-Iris, querida…

Eso fue lo que la hizo regresar, y soltando un gemido de dolor, corrió a la cocina por su bolso, y salió del departamento azotando la puerta. No había tenido oportunidad siquiera de quitarse el abrigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras esperaba el ascensor, el cual, como si fuera a propósito, tardó lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Jasper —quien apenas se puso el pantalón del pijama—de poder detenerla e intentar explicarle lo que había pasado.

—No fue nada, Iris. Lo prometo. Yo te amo ti… pero, recuerda, cuadros y círculos…. Cuadros y círculos.

Ella lo miró como si no lo conociera, y sin decir una palabra, se deshizo de su agarre del brazo, y entró al ascensor cuando este finalmente abrió sus puertas. Jasper intentó entrar también a él, pero Iris le cerró las puertas.

Para su fortuna, William ya le tenía preparado un taxi en la puerta, por lo que Iris ya no tuvo que preocuparse de ello, y durante el trayecto, solamente pudo escucharse su llanto silencioso. Cada cierto tiempo se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga del abrigo.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a su destino, le pagó al taxista y entró a su casa, que Iris se derrumbó. Gritando a pulmón abierto, y a gatas en la sala, tomó un cojín y se puso a aporrear la alfombra con él. Su llanto casi la ahogaba, pero el dolor de su corazón no la dejaba callarse, tranquilizarse.

"_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?"_, no dejaba de repetir, en su mente o en voz alta.

"_¿Por qué a pesar de que lo había encontrado engañándola, no podía dejar de amarlo?", _se preguntó finalmente, haciéndose ovillo en el suelo.

Ni ella misma tenía la respuesta para ello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos meses después, una lluviosa tarde de agosto, Iris salía de la oficina un tanto insegura. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto o no, ni si en realidad quería hacerlo o no. Se detuvo en la acerca justo a un paso del borde, y releyó de nuevo el mensaje en su móvil: _"Salgamos a cenar. Te espero afuera del edificio a las 7."_

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Iris, cariño, sube —la apremió un hombre de cabello rizado desde el interior de un Porshe azul marino.

Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon un poco, mientras que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Vamos, Iris.

Suspirando, Iris metió el móvil en la bolsa de su blazer y subió al automóvil.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó el hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

—Hola Jasper.

* * *

**¿A que dan ganar de ir a darle un par de bofetadas a Iris? Y una paliza a Jasper, por supuesto. Pero bueno, de alguna forma algo así tendría que pasar para que la película tomara lugar.**

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
